


teh stars be shining in ur eyes :)

by bittercrimed



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, atua has cursed me, what is my problem lmao, why have i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercrimed/pseuds/bittercrimed
Summary: crackfic dont take this seriously





	teh stars be shining in ur eyes :)

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am i doing with my life lmao

“maki romcomroll” kaito asked sad smile on hos face “what u b b baka!!!!” maki said blushing hardly 

”will u go to prom with me!”

he jollily said with a big ass grin on his face maki smiled for like 2 sexonds (eheheheheheheh) and then frowned snd said “o okay but dont think its because im in love with your or anything ok kaito? ok memeota?” “dont call me memeota!!” memeota said with a big ass grin still on his face

 

”ok memeota” maki said withh a smile “thank you maki roll!!” kaito said “ur the only one who can call me maki roll” maki roll mumbled “what was that” said kaito the fucking LUMINARY OF THE STARS GET IT RIGHT “nothing you fucking... stupid baka??” maki said

 

”ok i love u maki” said memoeya “ok” said maki roll being the tsundere she is

 

they went to prol get married happy ever after the end


End file.
